Twin Meisters
by Kona
Summary: Hallelujah Haptism joins Celestrial Beings to find his one and only twin, Allelujah Haptism. On a mission to Earth oneday, he finds Allelujah and brings "her" back to his side where "she" belongs.
1. The things that cannot be forgotten

**Twin Meisters (01)**

**Chapter One: The things that cannot be forgotten. **

"Ha.. Hallelujah.. Will we be able to get out of this place any soon?"

A young girl's voice spoke softly as she reached for a boy that was sitting across from her. She grabbed on to the boy's arm and then slowly went closer to him. The girl leaned her head on the boy's chest as she closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat. The boy hugged the girl lightly as he looked away, trying not to look at the girl's sorrowful eyes.

"I don't know Allellujah.. I don't know.. I wish we can get out of here soon but I am not sure… but I promise to get you out of here Allelujah… I will keep that one promise."

The girl looked up at the boy. Tears were dropping down from her eyes as she calmly just looked at the boy. She hugged him tightly as she then gripped her head, holding his shirt.

"I don't want that… I don't want to be separated from you Hallelujah.. I don't want to… we've been together from the beginning. Hallelujah… don't leave me.. Hallelujah…"

An alarm clock rang as a guy raise from his bed and turned the alarm clock off. He had dark green hair that came a bit more than the shoulder length and he had bangs that covered right side of his eyes. His eyes were golden. He was 188 cm tall and his body was fit for his age. He then got into his white pants and his orange and white shirt. He came out of his room and entered the briefing room.

"yo! Hallelujah did you have a nice sleep? It's a bit unusual to see you late to the briefing room, something up?"

A young man with brown hair that came to his shoulder length spoke as he waved a little to Hallelujah. His eyes were blue and he was still a bit young. He was about 186 cm and was still on his middle twenties. He was wearing the same clothes as Hallelujah but except his color was green.

"Hallelujah Haptism! I won't forgive you for coming to the briefing room 10 minutes late. I don't care what the excuse is but as a Gundam Meistier, you should never fail to get to the room on time!"

A young man with a purple shoulder length hair and red eyes spoke with a very serious face on him. He wasn't that tall but he was a bit over 170. He wore glasses on him and had the same outfit except his outfit was purple not green or orange. There was another boy next to him and he had black short cut hair and dark red eyes. His skin color was darker than the others because of his nationality. He was around 170 cm and was perhaps the youngest member. His clothes were color blue.

"Now now.. Tieria.. let's don't go that much, I'm pretty sure Hallelujah has a pretty good excuse for being late, don't you agree Setsuna?"

The young man with the green clothes looked over at the one man who was wearing the blue clothes. The boy in the blue clothes nodded a little, seeing that he should agree to it.

"Good excuse?! He is always late for a meeting in the briefing room and you are going too soft, Lockon Stratos.

The purple haired guy then looked away as he looked over at Hallelujah. Hallelujah looked away as the man, Lockon Stratos, tried to calm things down a little between the two. The boy who was wearing the blue outfit walked up to Hallelujah, which got Hallelujah's attention and looked over at the boy.

"What's wrong Chibi*?"

_*Chibi is a way in Japanese to say small kids but usually in a little teasing way. _

The boy was speechless on the joke that he just made; he looked up at Hallelujah with a very serious face, as usual.

"Hallelujah Haptism, I agree with Lockon that there is something that bothers you currently which is right now."

Lockon Startos came behind the boy as he smiled that someone agrees with him. He touched the boy's shoulders a little.

"If you wish to tell us about the problem you have, we'll be always happy to listen."

Lockon said as he smiled over at Hallelujah. Hallelujah was about to say something but turned around. He began to walk out of the briefing room.

"Hallelujah Haptism! Where do you think you're going? We have to hear the mission plan for tomorrow! Tomorrow is the day when we get to show our identity to the world. The identity of Celestrial Beings! Do you understand?"

The purple haired boy yelled as Hallelujah looked back to see him. Hallelujah started to laugh as he looked back at the purple haired guy.

"HA! You think I am that stupid to care of such thing, megane*? Don't think so. If there is any information that I need to know is that Kyrios will destroy everything and successful clear every missions."

_*Megane: means "four-eyes" and can also mean "glasses" _

Hallelujah turned once more and continued on walking. He went out of the briefing room and made his way to his room. He sat down and looked outside the window where he could see the space and the stars that sparkled. He sighed and lied down on his bed. He took a moment to think about the dream he had last night. The voice he knew and the memory of a girl who is important to him more than anything. He closed his eyes and took a little moment of silence.

"Hallelujah… Hallelujah… Hallelujah!"

The voices were talking to him in his minds. He opened his eyes once again and then looked at the window once more. He looked at the most beautiful planet, the Earth. He put his hands on the window as he watched.

"_Allelujah… I will find you once again and we will be together. I promise to bring you back to my side and let you feel the freedom I feel while in space. That is why I joined Celestrial Beings, that is why I ride the Gundam. My life is nothing.. Nothing.. without you by my side…"_


	2. The other side

**Twin Meisters (02)**

**Chapter two:** **The other side. **

"You promise Hallelujah?"

"Of course… I will never break a promise with you… Allelujah"

"Allelujah… Allelujah… ALLELUJAH!"

A dark green haired girl with a silver eye on the right side, looked back. She had a shoulder length hair and her bang covered the left side of her eyes. She was a very beautiful and a very cute girl. She was about 165 cm tall and was known as "Idol Alle-Chan" throughout the school. She looked at the person that called her name out, it was one of her friends. She had a very long blonde hair and had blue eyes. She was a very cute girl as well but she already had a boyfriend.

"Louise, I'm sorry.. I was dozing off for a bit. Is there something that you need?"

The blonde haired girl looked left and right to see if anyone was near them. She then sat besides the dark green haired girl and sighed.

"Allelujah.. What's going on with you these days? You seem to doze off often and you aren't focusing much."

The dark green haired girl looked a bit surprised and then once again sighed. She gave her friend a little smile.

"Louise, I 'm okay it's just that I am not use to this school yet.."

The blonde haired girl then got up and looked at Allelujah from head to toe and toe to head.

"Allelujah Haptism! You have been attending this school for about 4 years! There shouldn't be any excuse why you are not use to the school! Allelujah… there is something else that is bothering you and I want to know what that is!"

Allelujah looked at her friend calmly and then gave a little sigh. She smiled a little and explained to her friend that she was just a bit tired. Her friend then nodded a little, somewhat understanding the situation given. She got off from the chair and then went out of the library. She constantly looked back to see Allelujah just sitting there and Allelujah watched her friend until she completely went out of the library. Once her friend went out, Allelujah sighed once more.

"_It already has been 4 years. I lived 4 years without seeing or talking to Hallelujah. I wonder how he is doing and I wonder where he is. Hallelujah… Hallelujah… Halle… lujah.."_

There was a sudden pose as the girl then got up with the book in her hands. She calmly walked away and as she passed by, many guys were calling her name and they got excited when Allelujah simply replied them back. She came to the lunch table and saw her friend, Louise Halevy and her boy friend Saji Crossroad. Louise was somewhat of Allelujah's best friend in school and she enjoyed hanging out with the two of them. Saji looked back and saw that Allelujah was making her way to the lunch table. He tapped Louise's shoulder as she turned and saw Allelujah.

"Allelujah! Did you get some sleep in the library? You seem to be okay right now then how you looked in the library."

Louise said as she then led Allelujah to the chair that was between Louise and Saji. Allelujah then sat down and put the book down on the table. She smiled to show that she was okay.

"Allelujah-San, it seems like you had a really rough days, are you okay?"

Saji asked, always being formal to Allelujah because she was Louise's best friend. Saji was a very calm and very nice. He had a short cut brown hair and he was very cute looking.

"Saji! I told you not to call Allelujah by putting "-San" behind it! It would bother Allelujah!"

Saji got a bit surprised and then slowly looked down at the ground. Allelujah was between the two, looking back at Louise and then at Saji.

"Louise, I don't really mind, if Saji feels comfortable calling me that way then I'm fine."

Louise sighs and then sits back down on her chair. There was a little moment of silence and then the bell was about to ring. Allelujah got up and said goodbye to the two. She walked her way to the classroom but then looked back to see the Saji and Louise having a nice couple moment. Allelujah felt a bit jealous to see the two. She missed a person who is very precious to her and hoped to some day meet him once again. She walked calmly to her next class.

"_Hallelujah…"_


	3. Preparation

**Twin Meisters (03)**

**Chapter Three: Preparation **

"Hallelujah… Hallelujah…"

Hallelujah opened his eyes as he then got up from his bed. He touched his head a little and closed his eyes. Today was he day when the Celestrial Beings were now introduced to the rest of the people. Hallelujah hoped that the visit to Earth would give him an opportunity to find the person he was looking for. He got changed into his orange shirt and his white pants. He got out of the room and went to the Sumeragi Lee Noriega's room. Sumeragi looked back to see Hallelujah.

"Is there something I can do? Hallelujah Haptism?"

Hallelujah entered the room and looked at Sumeragi.

"Today is the day and you must keep the promise you made when I agreed to join the Celestrial Beings."

Sumeragi got up and walked up to Hallelujah.

"I would never lie. You know that for yourself, don't you? I will keep the promise only if you can find who you are looking for."

Hallelujah gave a cold glare at Sumeragi and then turned around to exit her room.

"I will definitely find her and bring her back to my side. I will never feel my own mission I have given to myself. Sumeragi Lee Noriega."

Hallelujah went out of the room as Sumeragi gave a smile. She always knew that Hallelujah was cold in the outside but he was soft in the inside. She knew that he cared for the person very much that and Sumeragi was a little bit excited to see the person Hallelujah cared so much for. Sumeragi went to the control room and got ready to get things started for the big day. She sat on her chair and began to conduct the missions.

"Setsuna F. Seiei and Hallelujah Haptism will be sent to Earth. The two will know what to do from then on. Tieria Erde and Lockon Stratos will go to the galaxy elevator and will take action there."

Sumeragi turned toward a girl with a tied pink hair. She was wearing the same clothes as the rest, it seemed like it was a uniform. Her color was pink. She had blue eyes and she was very fit and glamour for her age.

"Hai*! I understand Sumeragi-San."

*Hai: is basically saying yes in Japanese.

Sumeragi gave a little sigh and smiled. She was a bit nervous but excited at the same time. Meanwhile Setsuna and Hallelujah was ready to head to Earth and to show the existence of the Celestrial Beings. Setsuna looked over at Hallelujah.

"Hallelujah Haptism."

Hallelujah looked over at Setsuna.

"What's wrong Chibisuke*."

*Chibisuke: is kind of a way to call short kids or a short person.

Hallelujah looked at Setsuna and Setsuna did the same. Hallujah tilted her head a little as he knew that Setsuna was about to say. He walked a little and passed by Setsuna. He then turned around a little to see Setsuna's back a little. He patted Setsuna a little bit.

"I know what you're going to say, Setsuna F. Seiei. I will never fail the mission that is given to me. The identity of Celestrial Beings will be revealed according to plan. "

Then he continued to walk toward his Gundam, Kyrious. Hallelujah got his smile off his face as she walked more seriously.

"_I will complete my mission and find what I am looking for. The one person I'm looking for. I will find you, Allelujah Haptism."_


	4. Investigating Mobile Suits

**Twin Meisters (04)**

**Chapter Four: Investigating Mobile Suits**

"Eh? Investigate on the Mobile Suit of the A.E.U?"

Allelujah showed a surprised face as she looked back at Louise and Saji. She was holding her textbook as always. She then calmly turned around to face Louise and Saji. She knew that they were in an investigating project together but to investigate something like a mobile suit was something she did not expect.

"Are you sure? I mean it's not really a bad idea but are you sure we are allow to do this? I mean isn't it against the school rules to go and investigate on something we're not suppose to?"

Louise rolled her eyes a little and then looked at Saji. Saji shrugged his shoulders a little and then looked at Louise. Louise grabbed Allelujah's arms and dragged her along with the two. Allelujah looked at the two and then she was a bit confused.

"wai.. Wait! Louise! I never agreed that I would go with you two.. Saji do something!"

Saji laughed a little as he looked at Allelujah.

"Sorry Allelujah, I would love to stop Louise but I am in the same situation as you are in right now."

Louise looked back and smiled as she saw Allelujah sighing and following her.

"Allelujah who knows? You might find a very handsome guy in the A.E.U center. I think you will enjoy more than I will!"

Allelujah sighed a little as she calmly followed. She sighed and smiled to the comment that was by Louise. Allelujah just could not resist Louise because she loved to hang out with Louise. They made their way to the A.E.U Mobile Suit testing center. The three of them sat down at the audience place. Louise got up and saw the crowd a little. She sat back down, a bit disappointed, and looked at Allelujah.

"Sorry I don't see any good looking guys here. But I am pretty sure you will find someone soon."

Allelujah smiled a bit and then looked at the A.E.U's mobile suit. The pilot of the suit came out and Louise, with excitement, got up and pointed at him. Then she looked over at Allelujah.

"Hey! That guy doesn't look that bad! I find him handsome what do you think Allelujah?"

Allelujah was still smiling and then looked over at the pilot. The pilot wasn't really her type of a guy but to show make Louise happy, she just kept on smiling. Louise then went somewhere to ask more about the pilot. Allelujah noticed that Louise was very excited to get a guy for her. Allelujah and Saji just looked at each other and gave a little sigh.

"Excuse me, may I sit her, madam?"

Allelujah and Saji looked back to see the man that asked. Of course, a well-mannered Saji nodded and replied that he could. Allelujah was frozen. The man had a blonde hair and green eyes. His eyes were very sharp and that made the man a handsome one. He was tall and he was wearing a suit like a gentle man. He sat next to Allelujah and she could not take her eyes off how he looked. Saji looked at her a bit confused and tapped her shoulders. She got surprised and noticed that she was staring at him for a long time. She calmly looked down at the floor, and tried her best not to look at him. The man was talking to his buddy next to him who had a very long brown hair and had glasses on. Allelujah quietly listened to their conversation.

"So what do you think about A.E.U's mobile suit, Katagiri?"

"A.E.U's mobile suit is very high tech. but it cannot beat our flag."

"Of course, but I cannot wait until I get to fight that mobile suit in the battle field."

"Haha, you are same as always, Graham."

Allelujah's heart beated strongly as the man's name came into her ears. She politely looked over at the man and gave him a smile.

"Are you a pilot yourself?"

The two men looked over at Allelujah as she then got a bit surprised by their reactions. She then wondered a little in her mind and clam herself down. The way the man looked at her was very powerful that made Allelujah just go crazy. Allelujah took a breath to clam herself down.

"I'm sorry if I asked a disturbing question but I couldn't help myself to ask. We're kind of here to investigate on different types of mobile suits and I was hoping if you could answer some interviewing questions.

Saji said as he tried to calm Allelujah a little. The two men looked at each other and then nodded.

"Sure we wouldn't mind if you asked some questions to us.'

Saji smiled and then went to the man with the long hair to see if Saji could ask some questions about the mobile suit first. Saji went off with the longhaired man and left Allelujah to be with the blonde haired man. There was an awkward silence. Allelujah wanted to speak but couldn't due to her being embarrassed and extremely shyness. The man smiled and took out his hand in front of Allelujah.

"My name is Graham Aker and I am part of the Union pilot. And you are?"

Allelujah looked at the man and then smiled back a little, shaking his hand.

"My name is Allelujah Haptism. Nice to meet you, Graham-San."

They both smiled as they shook each other's hands. Then the presentation of the A.E.U's mobile suit started. Saji and Louise both came back as they watched and recorded the data while watching the performance of the mobile suit. Allelujah was happy that she came and she was happy that she met Graham. But something bothered her a little as she continue to watch the performance.


	5. Enter Celestrial Beings

**Twin Meisters (05)**

**Chapter 5: Enter Celestrial Beings**

"What is that?"

One of the audiences pointed at another mobile suit that was flying toward the testing area. Everyone got up and looked up to see what kind of mobile suit it was. Allelujah got up and looked up as well. The mobile suit was not any ordinary mobile suit they have ever seen. It was something totally different.

"Gun… dam…"

Graham said as he was holding a binocular and was reading the top of the mobile suit's head. The mobile suit attacked the A.E.U's mobile suit into pieces and the crowd was speechless as they then continued to watch the mobile suit. The mobile suit went flying away and joined another mobile suit.

"There is another one!"

Another audiences said as they then looked up at the other one. The three of them watched as well and then wondered what was going on. Meanwhile in the gundams, Setsuna and Hallelujah was having a little conversation.

"Oi, chibisuke! Way to make a drastic entrance that was not necessary."

Hallelujah said as soon as Setsuna's gundam, Exia, joined Kyrious. Setsuna was just serious as usual. He did not really care of what Hallelujah just said to him, but he responded back because respecting other members are one of the rules of Celestrial Beings.

"Hallelujah Haptism, it does not matter what I do. I fulfilled the mission that was given to me… and that is the only thing that it matters."

Hallelujah gave a little smile on his face because he expected Setsuna to give such cold answers to him. Hallelujah then wanted to look a bit close up on the audience of the A.E.U. So he brought the screen up and watched. He thought he saw someone familiar to him so he zoomed the screen up more. Hallelujah's eyes widen as he saw the screen. He was speechless as his hands were shaking as he reached for the screen.

"Alle…. Allelu… jah… Alle.. lu.. jah.."

Hallujah said as he looked at the screen and his hands reaching for Allelujah. Allelujah was visiting the A.E.U. center and Allelujah and her friends were shown on Hallelujah's screen. Setsuna, who was able to hear what Hallelujah was saying, got confused and moved Exia toward Kyrious.

"Hallelujah Haptsim, what is going on?"

Hallelujah gained his conscious and then looked toward where Exia was.

"Oi. Chibisuke, we're going with plan B."

Setsuna got surprised and then contacted Sumeragi.

"Sumeragi Lee Noriega, we are changing the plan to plan B. That is what Hallelujah said."

Sumeragi got up from her chair and looked at one of the controlling group girls.

"Feldt! It seems that they are changing the plan to plan B. Record and bring up plan B."

The girl with pink twin pony tailed girl nodded her head as she then did what she was told. Sumeragi sat back down on her chair and looks at the huge control screen that was in front of her.

"_Hallelujah, it seems like you have finally found what you are looking for. 4 years you have been waiting for this moment. I don't know how important she is to you but you were desperate. Hallelujah this is your only chance so do it right!"_

Sumeragi thought as she looked at the screen and as she looked at Hallelujah sitting inside Kyrious. Hallelujah was looking at the screen once more and he was looking at Allelujah and the necklace she was wearing with her.

"_That has to be Allelujah. No other person should have that necklace. Allelujah… now that I have found you, I will bring you to my… side…"_


	6. Plan B

**Twin Meisters (06)**

**Chapter 6: Plan B**

A.E.U did not like how the Celestrial Beings attacked them and so they got their own mobile suit out to attack the Celestrial Beings. Mean while, Allelujah, Saji, and Louise was running away because there was an attack. Graham Aker came out and hand signaled the three to come toward where he was.

"Oi! You three! Come here where it is safe."

The three ran toward him and stayed there. The A.E.U were out of control and they were firing gun everywhere. Allelujah looked up to see the battle of the mobile suits. Saji looked at Billy Katagiri, the guy that was with Graham.

"What are they?"

Billy looked at Graham and then back at Saji.

"I don't know but it seems that they are called Gundam. I personally have never seen a mobile suit that looks like that. Maybe they are a different group than the A.E.U. I know that they are not part of the Union."

Saji looked at Billy and then back at the mobile suit battles. Saji looked behind to see if Louise and Allelujah were all right. Louise and Allelujah were holding hands because they were scared of the battle that was going on. Graham was behind them and he patted the two girls on the shoulder.

"It's going to be okay. Let's us go to our car and hopefully we can get away from this mess."

Allelujah looked up and looked around. She looked up at the Gundam. She suddenly felt a strange feeling inside her head. The feeling she gets when another tested subject. She was standing and watching as a small vision came to her head. In the vision, she remembered that she was in the testing room, all by herself. She never had anyone besides her and it was all by herself. She was lying down on the test bed to tries to relax herself. She thought to herself as she was lying down on the bed.

"_If someone is out there… will you come and find me? I don't want to be alone any longer… Someone, anyone, help me. Please. Come and find me!"_

Allelujah closed her eyes as she said those words in her mind. She kept on repeating the same words over and over again. Telling to her that she is in the room and telling in her mind for someone to just come. Suddenly she felt someone opening the door. She got up and looked as the door opened.

"Is someone there?"

The door opened a bit more and Allelujah's eyes widen. It was a boy who looked exactly like her but their bangs were different. The other boy seemed to be surprised as well. He ran into the room and slowly closed the door. He looked at Allelujah.

"You called? A girl who has my face."

Allelujah was already shocked that they looked exactly alive but the boy was not that much surprised as she was. He seemed a bit calmer. Allelujah could not get a word out of her mouth. The boy looked at Allelujah, who was speechless, and gave a sigh.

"I knew it was true. All the time, I have been hacking the system try to find more information about myself. The system said that I had a twin and I am guessing you are my missing twin, Allelujah Haptism."

Allelujah's vision ended as she then continued to look up at the Gundams. She started to walk toward the battlefield. Louise watched her and then shouted her name. Allelujah did not respond but she looked back to see Louise. Louise reached to get her but Graham stopped her. Louise screamed to see an AEU mobile suit that was heading toward Allelujah. Allelujah looked back and her eyes widen. She knew that she needed to run but her legs could not. Her whole body was paralyzed. The mobile suit was near her when a Gundam suddenly pushed the mobile suit away so Allelujah would not get any damaged. Allelujah then followed the Gundam to where ever it went. Louise and Saji called her out but she could not hear. Graham went after her but a defeated mobile suit got in the way. Allelujah was forever lost to them. Louise began to cry. Meanwhile, Allelujah ran toward the forest where the Gundam that helped her landed. She saw a huge Gundam in front of her. The pilot of the Gundam was standing, looking down at Allelujah.

"It's been awhile, Allelujah."

The pilot said as he took off his helmet. When Allelujah saw the pilot's face, her eyes widen as she was once again speechless, like the time when she first saw the boy in the testing room.

"This reminds me of when we were young, you had the same face as that time as well. I've been looking for you. "

He jumped down from his gundam in front of Allelujah and hugged her. Allelujah closed her eyes as she felt the warmth on the gundam pilot.

"Hallelujah.."


	7. Reunite once again

**Twin Meisters (07)**

**Chapter 7: Re-unite once again. **

"Hallelujah.."

Allelujah hugged the Gundam pilot tightly as she can. Allelujah started to cry as then Hallelujah got a bit surprised and looked at her, a bit blushing.

"oi oi.. Allelujah.. don't go on crying like that.. I.. uh.. um.. Allelujah.."

Hallelujah was always mean to other but to Allelujah, he was always nice due to the fact that she was his one and only family member and how Hallelujah loved her. Hallelujah could not say anything so he hugged her tightly as he closed his eye and let Allelujah cry on his chest. Hallelujah smiled softly.

"Allelujah.. let's go.."

Allelujah looked up and nodded as she then got into the Gundam with Hallelujah. They then took off from the forest.

"Captain, a Gundam has been spotted!"

An AEU mobile suit pilot said to his captain as he then rode his mobile suit toward Kyurious. Hallelujah glared and then looked at Allelujah, who was behind him.

"Allelujah hold on tight."

She simply nodded and holds onto the pilot's chair. The mobile suit came closer and closer then shot a beam at Kyurious. Then sudden a beam hits the AEU mobile suit. The beam came from behind Kyurious as Hallelujah looked back. It was Exia.

"Hallelujah Haptism, are you okay?"

Setsuna stated as he looked at Kyurious and then at the ground where every of the AEU mobile suit was destroyed.

"hump! Chibisuke! I could of handle that mobile suit on my own!"

Hallelujah gave a little growl at Setsuna. Setsuna had not response, as he stayed quiet, listening to Hallelujah's blobbing on things. Then there was a little smack on Hallelujah's helmet as Setsuna's eye widen.

"Hallelujah! You should not behave that way to a person who just helped you! You should thank him!"

Hallelujah glared a little at Allelujah and gave a sigh. He then controlled Kyurious toward the sky to go back to the Celestrial Being's space ship. Exia followed.

"Sumeragi-San, they are back."

Christina said as she smiled looking at Sumeragi. Sumeragi smiled as she leaned back on her chair.

"So… you have found your reason to continue fighting… Hallelujah."

The two Gundams completed docking and they three of them came back to the briefing room.

"Welcome back you two."

Sumeragi greeted with a smile. Tieria was pissed off as usual.

"Hallelujah Haptism, do you know how much trouble you have caused because of the fact that you wanted to switch the plan?!"

Hallelujah gave another glare and then chuckled.

"Ha! Megane, are you sure I'm not the one who caused trouble? I noticed that you made some mistakes on this missions as well as in damaging a little part of the elevator.."

Tieria back off as he was surprised.

"How did u know about the.."

Tieria went speechless as Setsuna entered the briefing room, slowly guiding Allelujah into the briefing room. Hallelujah glared at Setsuna for being close to Allelujah. Allelujah came in and then looked around at every person that was in the room. Hallelujah pulled Allelujah close to him and he stood up.

"This is Allelujah Haptism. She is my twin sister and I've been separated from her for about 4 years. My reason for changing the mission was because of Allelujah and the fact that I wanted to bring her here with me."

Hallelujah pushed Allelujah a little so she could introduce herself.

"ano.. my name is Alle.. lu.. jah.. Haptism.. desu.. um.. nice to meet you all.."

Allelujah said as she was facing the ground. Lockon looked at Allelujah and smiled. He came behind her and gave a little pat on her back.

"You don't have to be all that shy, Allelujah. You are now a member of our family, right? Miss Sumeragi?"

Everyone in the briefing room smiled as they watched Allelujah and Allelujah looked over at Sumeragi who was smiling back at Allelujah.

"Yes, Lockon. You're right. Welcome, Allelujah Haptism to Celestrial Beings."

Allelujah looks up at Sumeragi and then looks at Hallelujah. Hallelujah had his arms open to Allelujah.

"Welcome back… Allelujah"

Allelujah smiles and rushes in to Hallelujah's arms as Hallelujah hugs her.

"I'm back. I'm back, everyone…"

* * *

Author's note:

Ah! Finally I get a chance to have a little note! Yay! I will have to say THANK YOU to those who have read and liked this story. I was very pleased to read all the reflections on the story. This was my first Fan Fiction that I ever so I was a bit nervous. But seems like people like it, so I am happy!

I always wanted this to happen. Every time when watching Gundam 00, I always wanted Allelujah to just be a girl and Hallelujah to just be a guy! So I wrote a fan fiction based on it! And my dream came true, I made Allelujah into a girl!

Well, so this is the end. This is the end of the story. I am thinking of writing more to it if the site will allow me to write more chapters. But I might make another story and put, "Twin Meisters 2" or something like that.

Well message me and let me know if I should continue or not..

Anyways… Thanks for reading this fan fiction!

-Kona desu!-


	8. Setsuna F Seieii

Author's note:

Ah! They do allow more chapters!!

But still not sure if I should continue…

Well here are little extra!

Combination of mini short stories! Or events?

It's just a mini short stories with Allelujah and the other three Meisters.

-Kona-

* * *

**Twin Meisters (Extra)**

**Chapter 8: Setsuna F. Seieii**

Kyurious and Exia came back from their mission back to the Celestrial Being space ship. The two gundams completed docking. Hallelujah came out of Kyurious and then looked back at Allelujah who was still coming out of the gundam.

"Oi, Allelujah hurry up! I have to go and report to that lady."

Allelujah was having a bit trouble getting out. She mistook a step and she lost her balance when Setsuna went up to help her. Hallelujah went to Allelujah as well.

"Oi, Allelujah! You're always so clumsy."

"Hallelujah Haptism, you go and report to Sumeragi. I'll bring your friend to the briefing room with me."

Hallelujah was a bit pissed that Setsuna was getting a change to be close with Allelujah but he turned around and went to the briefing room. Setsuna helped Allelujah to come back down and get a right balance. Allelujah looked down at the boy that just helped her.

"Thank you so much… I am Allelujah Haptism."

Setsuna looked up to see a good look at Allelujah. Setsuna's eyes widen as he looked at Allelujah. Allelujah was still a bit confused as she kept on smiling. Setsuna thought to himself.

"_I've never seen such a… delighted and bright smile like that… I… I… I want to see more…"_

Setsuna nodded a little as he then looked at Allelujah.

"Setsuna F. Seiei.. I'll guide you to briefing room where everyone will be."

Allelujah looked at Setsuna and gave another smile.

"Thank you so much, Setsuna-San."

Setsuna looked at Allelujah and blushed. He turned around quickly as he then pushed himself up and bounced. Since there was no gravity, that was he only way they could walk around. Setsuna looked back and held out his hand to Allelujah.

"Aren't you coming? Allelujah Haptism…"

Allelujah watched Setsuna as he lend a hand to her. She smiled and gently took his hand.

"Thank you so much… Setsuna-San."

The two of them made their way to the briefing room where everyone was waiting for their return. As they were going Setsuna looked back at Allelujah and then watched the way he was going. He smiled a little thinking to himself.

"_It's nice to meet you.. Allelujah Haptism.."_

-End-

* * *

Author's note:

This chapter was about when Setsuna first met Allelujah!

Setsuna X Allelujah sounds like a very good couple…

I mean I am like a person who loves most couplings that has to do with Allelujah!

It is nice to make Allelujah be at the bottom and not the top! (If you know what I mean!)

Well hopefully I'll make another story about pairing Allelujah with Setsuna. Message me on that too!!

* * *

After words:

"Ah! Setsuna-San!"

Allelujah rushed out of the briefing room, after the introduction of herself to the Celestial Beings. She ran to catch up with Setsuna who was planning on going to his room. Setsuna looked back at Allelujah trying to hide the fact that he was blushing.

"What is it, Allelujah Haptism?"

Setsuna waited for Allelujah to catch up with him. Allelujah stopped as soon as she was near Setsuna.

"Setsuna-San… I just wanted to say thank you for accepting me in to Celestrial Beings."

Allelujah gave a smile as she looked at Setsuna. Setsuna looked up at Allelujah and blushed a little, looking at her. Allelujah took out something from her pocket. It was a little blue book mark that had a flower picture on it. She kindly handed it to him and smiled.

"Here, it's a little gift from me… Please accept it."

Setsuna looks down and slowly takes the bookmark from Allelujah. Allelujah smiled softly as she watched Setsuna who was looking at the bookmark that he received from Allelujah. Setsuna nodded a little to show that he was a bit thankful for the bookmark. He turned around and made his way to his room. He looked at the bookmark. His mind was calling Allelujah's name continuously.

"_Allelujah Haptism…"_

Setsuna gave a smile as he walked into his room.

-Fin-


	9. Lockon Stratos and Feldt Grace

Another's note:

This chapter is mainly going to be about Lockon meeting Allelujah!

I think I might also include Feldt in the story because Feldt kind of likes Lockon in a way. And also I kind of like Lockon X Feldt as well. (LOLZ)

Oh well here goes nothing!

OH thanks to those who are still reading this story!

-Kona-

* * *

**Twin Meisters (Extra)**

**Chapter 9: Lockon Stratos and Feldt Grace**

"_You don't have to be all that shy, Allelujah. You are now a member of our family, right? Miss Sumeragi?"_

Allelujah kept on thinking the words Lockon Stratos said at the briefing room. She could not get the words off her head. Allelujah thought to herself.

"_Lockon Stratos, he sounds very nice.."_

Allelujah gave a slight smile. Allelujah then got up from her room's bed and went out of her room. She was wondering around the ship, trying to look for Lockon but she could not find him. She sighed and then entered a random room. The room was a small place that allowed them to see the outside because there was a large window. Allelujah entered the room slowly and in front of her, there was a girl who was standing there, watching the view. The girl turned around and caught her eye with Allelujah's.

"Ah! I'm sorry if I was disturbing you… um…"

Allelujah did not know the girl's name so she was trying to think if she heard her name while they were in the briefing room.

"Feldt. Feldt Grace… that is my name. Allelujah-San."

The girl smiled as she watched Allelujah. She had two curled pink ponytails that came in front and she seemed very young. She also had sky blue eyes just like Lockon's. Allelujah looked at her and smiled back.

"It's nice to meet you, Feldt-San. May I join you, or do you rather be alone?"

Allelujah said quietly.

"No it's okay… I needed some company anyways and I wanted to have a chance to talk to you as well, Allelujah-San."

Allelujah pointed at herself a bit confused. She wondered why Feldt wanted to talk to her so Allelujah came a bit closer to Feldt. Feldt smiled as she saw Allelujah approaching. They both looked at each other and smiled. Feldt looked down a little and then looked back at Allelujah.

"Allelujah-San, have you ever had a crush on someone?

Allelujah got surprised and looked at Feldt. She was a bit confused on the question and had to think for a moment. Feldt was looking at the ground and she was trying to hide her face. Allelujah shook her head a little.

"Not for long time..."

Allelujah said as she thought about the time when she first met Graham Aker. She knew that he was a very good-looking man but she forgotten about him because of the things that happened to her. Feldt was a bit confused and looked up at Allelujah.

"Eh? What do you mean?

Allelujah smiled and told her the story about the first time she met Graham Aker.

"Eh? So is that man your type, Allelujah-San?"

Feldt asked, as she was somewhat curious to know more about Allelujah. Allelujah thought for a moment and then shook her head.

"I guess I was into his looks because that time, I already had someone else in mind."

Allelujah smiled softly as she looked down at the ground, thinking about that one person she had in mind. Feldt was a bit confused and tilted her head. Suddenly the door opened and an orange flying machine came into the room. Allelujah and Feldt watched as the machine came near them. Behind the machine, Lockon enters.

"So this is where you were all along, Allelujah. Hallelujah is looking for you. Seems like he doesn't wants you leaving his side."

Lockon laughs a little as he looks at Allelujah and Allelujah sighs. Lockon then looked at Feldt.

"Feldt! Christina and Miss Sumeragi were looking for you. They needed to talk to you as well."

Feldt nods in understanding. Feldt was looking down at the ground the whole time while Lockon was with them. Lockon then went to Feldt and petted her hair then smiled. He then left the room with his machine friend, Haro. Allelujah caught up with Lockon and handed him a green bookmark that looked similar to the one that she gave Setsuna. Lockon smiled to thank her and then left. Then Allelujah came to where Feldt was. Allelujah gives a little smile at Feldt.

"Feldt-San, He is gone so you can look up now. "

Feldt looked up and got surprised to see Allelujah's face in front of hers. Allelujah was smiling as she then hugged Feldt.

"It's okay Feldt-San, having a crush on someone is nothing that is bad especially if the crush is toward someone like Lockon Stratos."

Allelujah smiled and Feldt blushed as she looked up at Allelujah.

"A.. Ano.. Can you keep this as a secret, Allelujah-San?"

Allelujah smiled as she then petted Feldt's hair.

"Sure! I would love to keep this as a secret,"

Allelujah then takes out a pink bookmark from her pocket, similar one she gave to Lockon and Setsuna. She hands it to Feldt with a smile.

"Let's be good friends, ne? Feldt-San?"

Feldt looked at the bookmark and then at Allelujah. She gave Allelujah a slight hug back and receives the bookmark. She made her way out to go see Christina and Sumeragi. Allelujah waved goodbye as Feldt waved at her. She smiled.

"_She is very cute! I am glad I got a chance to come to this room."_

She went out of the room.

"So what were you doing in there the whole time?"

Allelujah got surprised and turned her head toward the person who was speaking. It was Hallelujah. She explained that she met Feldt in the room and had a conversations with her and she also said how she couldn't keep track of time. Hallelujah sighed, as she was stratching the back of his head. He simply put his arms around Allelujah and walked toward their rooms. Allelujah followed, silently as she thought to herself.

"_Lockon and Feldt-San, they are very nice…"_

-Fin-

* * *

Author's note:

Kya!! This was a very long one!!

Well… This is kind of combining two chapters into one…

So this is why it was very long… ^^

Well I had to include Haro because of the cuteness of it!

Kya! And also I had to include my love for Graham Aker!!

LOLZ! I use to really love him but the second season…

Anyways…yes, to me Feldt is very cute!

Well second season.. she is just okay..

Thanks for reading!

-Kona-


	10. Tieria Erde

Author's note:

I think this chapter is going to be pretty long?

Still not sure… I mean

Allelujah x Tieria is my favorite coupling in Gundam 00

But since Allelujah is not a girl, I don't know how things will turn out

Well here it is anyways.. . enjoy!

* * *

**Twin Meisters (Extra)**

**Chapter 10: Tieria Erde **

Tieria Erde, one man who need to make everything perfect. Every mission needs to be completed and they have to be completed perfectly. He was always inside his room so there was not really a chance to see him or talk to him outside of the briefing room. Allelujah was always curious about Tieria because all the other Meisters she heard and talked to them but she haven't been able to talk to Tieria. Allelujah sighed a little as she was sitting on top of her bed. The door opened and Hallelujah walked inside.

"Oi, what's wrong? You don't look so well… Did something happen?"

Hallelujah walked in as he then looked at Allelujah then around her room. There were flowers flying around her room Hallelujah was a bit shocked to see all those flowers.

"Did u get hurt or something? What are the flowers in your room for?"

Allelujah looked up and around her room to see all the flowers that were in her room. She did not notice it much because she was already used to seeing flowers.

"Oh! These lovely flowers are from Setsuna-San. He is very generous and nice. He often visits me and every time he visits, he give me flowers."

Allelujah smiled as she started to hold the flowers and smelled them. Hallelujah, on the other hand, was a bit pissed off at Setsuna. Even though Setsuna was being a bit friendly to Allelujah, he was just afraid that Allelujah would fall for a guy like Setsuna. Hallelujah sighed and stood next to Allelujah as she looked at him.

"Ne Hallelujah, what kind of person is Tieria-San? I have had the chance to talk to him so I am not sure what kind of a person he is…"

Hallelujah gave a little face of annoyance on his face. He sighed as he looked away from Allelujah.

"He is the most annoying person I have ever met. Everything for him has to be perfect. He is very annoying and stubborn. He is always blobbing about how I am not suited for a Gundam Meister and blah blah…"

Hallelujah goes on and complains about Tieria and how was strict he was about everything. Allelujah wanted to meet and talk to Tieria. She got up from her seat and walked out of her room. Hallelujah watched as Allelujah was in front of the door as the door opened.

"Where are you going, Allelujah?"

Allelujah looked back to see Hallelujah and then gives a little smile.

"Oh, I'm going to just get some fresh air. And I want to look around for a while."

Hallelujah nodded a little. He then thought of something that happened a few days before. He just grinned and looked at Allelujah.

"Just don't get lost like last time. You know what happened the last time when you were out alone."

Allelujah turned around and remembered the time she went out to look at the ship last week. She wondered around for more than 4 hours and could not find her way back to her room. She remembered that she went all the way to the place where the Gundams were. Luckily, Hallelujah found her and took her to her room and everyone knew from then that Allelujah was very horrible at directions.

Allelujah sighed and walked out of her room. She used the escalator kind of machine to get herself around. She saw Setsuna coming from the other side. She smiled.

"Setsuna-San!"

Setsuna, who was thinking about something, looked up and blushed a little when he saw Allelujah.

"Allelujah Haptism…"

Allelujah smiled and stopped herself. Setsuna did the same. Allelujah and Setsuna were having a little conversation, just standing there. Then Allelujah heard the other aisle's escalator moving and she peeked a little to see who it was. It was Tieria Erde. Allelujah quickly said good-bye to Setsuna and she followed behind Tieria. Of course, Tieria noticed that Allelujah was following him. He turned around and watched Allelujah.

"Do you need anything? Twin of Hallelujah Haptism."

Allelujah stopped when she saw that Tieria stopped as well. Allelujah did not know what to say to him.

"um… no… I don't need anything.. Tieria-San…"

Allelujah and Tieria stood there silently. It was very awkward and no words were said. Tieria turned around to head his way when he bumped into Hallelujah who was right behind Tieria. Tieria looked up to see Hallelujah's face. Hallelujah did the same.

"Watch where you're going, Megane!"

Tieria glared at Hallelujah as he heard the word, "Megane".

"Hallelujah Haptism! Your actions and behaviors are strictly against the way of being a Gundam Meitster! Therefore, you do not deserve to be one."

Hallelujah gave a little laugh as Tieria just glared upon him. They were about to fight against each other when of course; Allelujah came in the middle trying to stop them.

"No no! You two should not fight! Hallelujah, you should not behave that way to your teammate!"

Hallelujah looked away and Allelujah turned toward Tieria and gave a little bow.

"I'm very sorry about Hallelujah's actions… I will apologies in his case."

Tieria did not said anything but just to look at her. He then placed his hand on his mouth and his chin as a thinking position. Then he looked at Hallelujah and then Allelujah.

"You two are very different in personality wise, although you guys are suppose to be siblings. Anyways Hallelujah Haptism! I will talk to you on how to behave properly as a Gundam Meister!"

Tieria goes on and lectures on how Gundam Meisters are suppose to act within each other. Of course, Hallelujah never bothered to even listen about all the things Tieria is saying. But Allelujah in the other case was writing information down and was actually forcing Hallelujah to listen with her.

"… and that is how a Gundam Meisters should act! Do you understand Hallelujah Haptism?"

Hallelujah just looked at Tieria the same way as before the lecture. He pushed Tieria's forehead with his finger a little.

"Ha! Megane! That lecture of yours is not going to change the way I am and it never will."

Tieria was angry as he glared once again at Hallelujah.

"What did you say?"

They both glared at each other as Allelujah looked from Hallelujah to Tieria and from Tieria to Hallelujah. Allelujah gave a little laughed that made the two of them look at her.

"Oi, Twin of Hallelujah Haptism, what is so funny?"

Allelujah wiped her tears off her eyes and then smiled softly.

"It's just that when I look at you two fighting, I can kind of see how well you guys get along."

Hallelujah and Tieria looked at each other and then looked away to show that they weren't getting along so well. Allelujah gave a little laugh once again and walked toward Tieria. Tierai obviously looked at Allelujah as she approached. Allelujah then took out a purple bookmark that looked the same as the ones she's been giving people and handed to Tieria.

"Tieria-San, Thank you so much for what you were always doing to my brother. Here is something that I would like to show my gratitude."

Tieria looked at the bookmark and slowly took it from Allelujah. He kept on looking at the bookmark and Allelujah simply smiles. Hallelujah saw something coming as she then grabbed Allelujah and then looked down at Tieria who was now looking at Hallelujah once again. Hallelujah put Allelujah on his shoulders.

"Hallelujah Haptism! What do you think you're doing?"

Tieria looked at Hallelujah who gave the evilest grin on his face.

"Taking what belongs to be back to my room. Anyways, it was nice getting to hear a pointless lecture, see you again Megane!"

Hallelujah walked away. Tieria watched as he walked away with Allelujah on his shoulder. Allelujah waves and smiles as she saw Tieria watching them leave. Then Tieria looked once again at the bookmark that was given by Allelujah. He then gave a little smile that no one could see.

"_Allelujah Haptism… this is how human girls are… unlike Sumeragi, they are different… there is something more to them…"_

Tieria turned around and headed his way to his room where the Veda was waiting for him.

-Fin-

* * *

HAI!Kona desu!

Yes! Long Chapter once again because it was with Tieria x Allelujah! I love that couple so much!! XD

Sadly this will be the second to the last chapter I am going to write for this story. I figured that a lot of people wanted me to continue on but seeing how long stories sometimes end crappy, I decided to stop.

Maybe from time to time I will be reflecting back on the story and will be adding more things.

I basically think I will be uploading only extra stories from now on… ^^ or create a new series where Allelujah once again meets Louise or Saji but that has to wait until the second season is done so I get a clear idea on what is going to happen.

Just telling you, I think around February and March, I'll add two extra stories on Valentine's Day and White Day!

-those of you who don't know White Day, it is like Valentine's Day but it's when guys give candies to girls-

So look forward to reading that one… ^^;;

Soreja, Chorise*!!

*Chorise- it was this greeting thing that Setsuna did in the Drama CD #1


	11. Special Day down on Earth –Part 1

**Twin Meisters (Extra –Part 1)**

**Chapter Extra: Special Day down on Earth –Part 1**

Author's note:

Hai Hai Kona desu!!

It's been like almost a year!! Yeah!

Since I been missing fan fictioning.. (is that even a word)

I decided to write another chapter..

Although I wanted to continue on to second season…

I didn't because second season was very confusing and I would have to put Maire which was going to be much harder… XP

Well hope you guys enjoy this extra chapter..

* * *

"Va… Valentine's DAY!!! It's already that time?"

Four girls were sitting on a table. Brown long haired girl was sitting down calmly as she nodded, another brown a little shorter haired girl with a ponytail was standing up with her hands on the table, twin tailed pink haired girl was sitting down staring at all the other girls, and lastly green haired side bang girl was smiling nervously.

"Eh!! When is it when is it!!"

The pony tailed girl said as she was very excited to hear about this so called, **Valentine's Day.**

"I think it's next week… February 14th is next week right, Allelujah?"

The green haired girl nodded as she looked over at the twin tailed girl who looked very confused.

"Feldt? Is everything okay? You seems very confused…"

Feldt nodded a little as she looked up very shyly.

"Ano… what is Valentine's Day?"

The two brown haired girls got up and went up to Feldt.

"Valentine's Day is when girls give chocolate to someone they LOVE!"

Feldt nodded a little saying that she understands and then looked at the three girls.

"Anyways, going back to the subject I was on, we girls should make chocolates to all the meisters and others due to the fact that the males here work hard!"

The long brown haired girl said as she took a sip from the cup she was holding.

"That's an excellent idea Sumeragi-San! Well then let's go get some materials!"

The pony tailed girl said as she was very excited.

"But do you guys have special someone to give to; Christina, Sumeriagi-San, and Allelujah-San…"

The two brown haired girl froze a little and Allelujah thought for a moment and then turned her head away from blushing. Then Christina decided to change the subject and she went over to Feldt.

"Ne, Feldt do you have anyone you want to give to?"

She thought for a while and then slowly grabbed all of the girls sleeves.

"I want to give it to… you three… because I like to all.."

Seeing the little girl acting this way. The two brown haired girls hugged her as the green haired girl smiled a little and then thought.

"Hum.. Valentine's Day huh.. wait.. does this mean I have to take part of it?!"

* * *

Kona's note:

I decided to divide into parts.. hope you guys don't mind.. XD


End file.
